The present invention relates generally to the field of storage systems, and more particularly to managing storage resource access in those systems.
In storage systems, managing access (i.e., input and output) to storage resources is important for maintaining the efficiency and reliability of those systems. In such systems, methods of distributing access routes to different requesting programs can have consequences on how fast programs are able to retrieve or store data on the storage system, as well as how reliable such data is upon retrieval or storage. The developers and users of storage systems continue to face challenges with methods of managing access to storage resources in those systems.